titanismfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath of Flames
A woman hiding in the shadows of an ancient brick wall shivered in the cold. She attempted to warm herself by rubbing her hands together but her soaking wet cloak dripped freezing water all over her making it unnecessary. ''- Are they after us?'' ''- No, I think we lost them.'' A man kneeling behind a large boulder next to her answered while staring at the dark jungle behind them. He too was wet and out of breath. It had rained earlier for hours and the weather was still grim. They had run for what felt like an eternity. The jungle seemed to continue to the ends of the world, and it probably did, luckily they had found an opening and hid among the ruins before the flames reached them. The flames had moved so fast, devouring and igniting everything in their path, leaving behind nothing but smoldering piles of ash. Eventually the fire would ravage the whole jungle and spread to the next world and then to the next one after that... Backstory The Belgura Conflict For years the Union has been keeping an eye for any cultist activity in the Mortal Sector. Most of these gatherings were quickly discovered and all the participants effectively terminated. As a report comes in concerning the jungle planet, Belgura B, and a possibility of a cultist gathering, a scouting team is send in only to return with disturbing news; the cultists of Infernal Dawn, the fire cult, are gathering in higher numbers than ever before. Battleship Iscariot and it's crew of templars are sent to form a base in the wild and lush jungles of Belgura only to find themselves helplessly outnumbered against the cultists and their unexpected elemental allies. As the templars launch a failed assault after another, Commander Dareion Dawnseeker, a war hero of the Defense of Wildamere, and a fresh batch of recruits are send down on Belgura only to face the hopelessness of the situation; Bastion Fort, an ancient titan fortress now captured by the cultists. As an army of elementals stands between the elves and the fort, Commander Dawnseeker amasses all possible allies he can to face the evil that lurks in the shadows of the Bastion Fort and the wrath of flames that threatens the very Empire itself. The Empire Divided A failed assassination attempt of the emperor of Thalassia brings the Reformers, a political group of reformist elves lead by senator Kreiel Highsky of Nymthdell to the spotlight as they are are blamed for the event. As the Reformers begin campaigning against the emperor, political tension begins to rise and the Reformers start growing into a worthwhile power. Characters * Commander Dareion Dawnseeker - The legendary war hero sent to assist in the Belgura Campaign * Captain Valithrian Mirthvale - The commander's young right-hand man with a dark past * Ja'lin Swiftheart - A headstrong huntress from the jungles of Belgura * Magister Falanas Fireshield - An arrogant mage sent out to research the fire elementals * Methea Lunamea - A monk of the Brotherhood specializing in titan technology * General Velroul Aznain - A devout titanist and the leader of the Belgura Campaign